


pizza night

by walnutdonghan



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, No Smut, but its good i promise, its awkward at first, like very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walnutdonghan/pseuds/walnutdonghan
Summary: Takada Kenta never knew he could love a boy as much as he loves Kim Donghan.





	pizza night

**Author's Note:**

> i suck, but i kinda liked it

Takada Kenta never knew he could love a boy as much as he loved Kim Donghan. It's almost like an impossible love, that can't be put into words. But Kenta didn't really want to put it into words anyway, he was afraid that it could be mistaken for just a best friends kind of love.

He didn't know exactly why he loved Donghan, he just did. Of course, the younger has uncountable qualities and he is an extremely adorable human, but he knew so many other people like that as well. What made him fell especifically for that tall, cute and dorky guy? That's what he wanted to find out. Kenta was willing to spend more time with him, and possibly figure his feelings out.

In the middle of this realization he heard his phone ring, and just like in a movie, Donghan was the one who was calling. Kenta picked the phone right up.

"Kenta hyung!" Donghan almost shouted. "You picked up so fast!"

Kenta could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Uh, so, i was thinking..." he continued, and then stuttered a little. "Nevermind, it's stupid."

"Tell me! Of couse, only if you want to, but you left me curious."

"Yeah, so... I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out some time...? But nevermind, you have more important things to do."

Donghan hung up.

"No! Of course i want to hang out with you!" Kenta said, until he realized the beeping and felt empty, because once again, Donghan wasn't there.

Should he call back? He doesn't know if he should, but he did. It's kind of a reflex.

"Hello?" said Donghan.

"Donghan! I thought you wouldn't pick up..."

"Why wouldn't i?" he sounded confused.

"Uh... Probably because you don't want to talk to me? I don't know, you just hung up when i was talking... I was going to say yes but... Sorry."

Beep.

Donghan felt bad. Maybe he shouldn't have hung up the phone, but he felt so nervous that he needed to stop this conversation somehow so he wouldn't make it uncomfortably awkward. He decided he wanted to talk to Kenta but not on the phone, so he couldn't just hang up.

He took a brief shower, put some clothes on and got in his car, going to Kenta's house. For what? He didn't know exactly. He just wanted to redeem himself for being rude and all.

On his way to his hyung's house he passed by a flower shop. Should he buy flowers for Kenta? He thought for a few seconds but decided not to, because what would he do with the flowers? Yes, you guessed it: make the situation extremely awkward.

Why did he think about the possibility of buying him flowers anyway? It's not like he would ask him to date him or anything... Donghan felt his body shiver when this thought passed through his head.

He never thought of Kenta as his boyfriend, but this sudden thought of having Kenta dating him made him feel something. He doesn't know what, but something.

His mind wasn't helping. It was imagining tons of cute scenarios where the two of them would just be cuddling, or eating ice cream together, or looking at the stars together at night saying how much they loved each other.

"Wow Donghan, where did all this feelings come from?" he whispered to himself, and shook his head not to think too much about it and possibly hit his car.

Kenta wakes up from his beauty sleep because he heard a knock on his house's door. Normally he would tell his older sister to go open it up but she moved away a few months ago, now the house felt empty. Wow, how good would it be if the boy he likes was there with him?

He picked up the cash to pay for the pizza he ordered and ran downstairs in his pajamas to take his dinner.

He opens up the front door and extends the money to the pizza delivery guy, with his eyes almost closed because he was still half-asleep.

"Uh... Thanks, but i didn't came to ask you for money"

Kenta woke up completely when he heard the familiar voice and he felt like the blood from his entire body had gone to his cheeks, which were more red than his strawberry lips.

"Oh m-my god, sorry, i-i thought is was my food"

He heard the younger chuckle softly and then wink at him, which was enough to make him have a heart attack, which he only didn't because it would be awkward.

"So" Donghan started. "Sorry for being rude earlier and hanging up the phone in your face."

"Oh, it's fine. I'd have done the same thing." Kenta answered.

"So, as i... kind of said in that phone call... do you want to hang out?"

"Yes, i would love to, but..."

"Awesome!" Donghan interrupted. "Where do you want to go?"

"The thing is, i ordered pizza. So maybe you want to stay here?"

Donghan felt his heart flutter, and he liked the thought of staying at Kenta's house a lot. He opened his mouth to say yes but he heard a notification sound on his phone.

"I think it is my mom, wait just a second."

[Texting]

Mom: Donghanie?

Mom: Where are you?

Donghan: At a friend's house, why? Did anything happen?

Mom: It's 11 PM honey. It's late.

[End of texting]

"It was her. She said it's late..."

"You could... Uhm, sleep here... If you want to, of course."

"Really?!" Donghan was happy. "I mean, yes, that would be great."

[Texting]

Donghan: I will spend the night here mom, don't worry about me.

Mom: Okay, goodnight! Have sweet dreams!

[End of texting]

He put his phone back in his pocket and when he looked up at Kenta he started remembering the thoughts he had in the car. The boy was very cute indeed, definitely boyfriend material. And he was small, he would perfectly fit in Donghan's arms.

If Donghan was already freaking out about being alone with Kenta, you can probably guess how nervous Kenta was. Wait, no, you can't.

The boy was actually shaking, but the air condicioner was on so he could just pretend it was from the cold. His mind was going to deep places, all of his fantasies with the boy he fell for a long time ago.

When did they become so close? The day before that, if Donghan went to Kenta's house without warning, it would be very strange and it would have no context. Not that Kenta wouldn't like, but it would be random since the closest they have ever got was when the youngest's hand had accidentally brushed on Kenta's arm at school.

Why did Donghan ask especifically Kenta to hang out? I mean, he had a lot of friends. Why did he get nervous? He was freaking out, he had so many questions and no answers at all.

"Hey, i'm sorry but, can you show me where is the bathroom?"

When being guided to the bathroom, Donghan was amazed by his hyung's house. It was beautiful, it had large corridors with beautiful paintings hanging up in the walls. How could he live there alone? He must be such a lonely boy. If only he could make him company every day...

Oh no, he was having the thoughts again.

5 minutes had passed, he was coming back from the bathroom. He felt the familiar pizza scent that made his day get even better and he almost jumped to the living room from excitment.

"It's chicken pizza, i hope you don't mind" Kenta said, while opening the box.

"Oh my god are you kidding me? Chicken is my favorite food." he said, happier than before. "Also, this is too big. Were you planning to eat this alone?"

"Not everything, just eat some pieces and save the rest for later."

"So i guess i'll have to pay you a meal since i'm eating your lunch for tomorrow."

Could Kenta get even more red? Imagine going out to eat with him. That's exactly why he didn't even said no for education, he just giggled.

It's so funny how from one moment to another they became close friends. Last time they saw each other they were too embarassed to even look at each other but now they are already hugging and playfully punching each other.

They talked about everything imaginable, it seemed like the pizza would never end. Until Donghan touched a subject that no one had ever chose Kenta to talk about it: kissing.

"How many girls have you kissed?" Donghan said.

Kenta let out a little gasp. "One, when i was... Very little... By accident."

"And boys?" he said, letting a little smirk form in the corner of his mouth.

"N-none."

"Uh so you don't like boys?"

"No! I mean yea, i mean... What?"

"It's okay i won't force you to say anything you don't want to." Donghan said.

"Have you?" Kenta asked.

"Y-yes"

"Good for you, i don't even know how kissing is like"

Donghan tried very, very hard not to say 'let me show you'. He wanted to be subtle and not rude, but you know what he wanted even more than that? To kiss him.

"If you want to, i-i can, you know"

Remember when i asked if Kenta could get any more red? The answer is yes. And the pizza is over so he can't eat it to avoid the awkwardness.

He just stuttered a little and he couldn't say anything. Not even a "yes", a "no" or a "please".

"Just... Let me..."

Donghan carefully placed his hand on the older's neck and looked into his eyes for a sign of approval, and he was pretty sure he got a "yes". He leaned in closer and closed his eyes, and after a few seconds their lips touched.

It was like all of Kenta's wishes and fantasies were coming alive, finally getting to kiss that boy that made him not pay attention to anything for the simple fact that he was around. That boy that he would think about every night while hugging a pillow. The boy he loves. 

The kiss was pretty calm and slow, but intense. Kenta indeed did not know how to kiss, but with Donghan guiding him on how to do it, it was very good and enjoyable.

At one point all of the awkwardness faded away, their bodies closer than ever, Kenta's hand on Donghan's hip and the two of them almost falling out of the couch.

Suddenly Donghan giggled. 

"I like you." he said, then he put their lips together one more time.

He started gently stroking Kenta's hair, and they both felt so comfortable around each other. They didn't even realize that they stopped kissing and they were now just hugging while Donghan strokes Kenta's hair.

"I like you too." Kenta said. "A lot."

"Sorry to interrupt this moment but i think it's gonna be better if we go to the room, if that's okay."

They got up and Kenta started walking to his room while Donghan followed behind him. He was very distracted thinking about what had just happened, so he didn't even realize that Kenta grabbed his hand while they were walking upstairs.

"So... You want to go to sleep?" Kenta asked.

"I'm not really tired, but if you want to we can."

"No, i'm also not tired. Do you want to put something in the TV?"

"Sure! What do you want to see?"

"I don't know, normally i'd sit and watch... Nevermind it's embarassing."

"Tell me!"

"Girlgroup fancams."

"Oh my god yes" he almost shouted.

So there they were, watching girls singing and dancing, until Donghan fell asleep with his head on Kenta's shoulder, which was very cute to be honest. The way he slept with his mouth open was very beautiful in a way, because Kim Donghan is very, very beautiful.

Kenta turned the TV off and covered Donghan in a warm blanket. Then he laid down to the opposite side to avoid staring at him, and he whispered "good night", even if Donghan wouldn't hear it.

Kenta felt the younger boy hug him and gently grab his shirt, and then whisper

"Good night".


End file.
